


Collection of oneshots|| septiplier

by septiplier04



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplier04/pseuds/septiplier04





	

Mark looked down at the man reading in his lap. Mark had asked a few questions but Sean just answered with the occasional "yep" or "mhmm" Mark had came up with an idea for a video, it was going to be a collab with Sean so he wanted to run the idea past him. "Sean do you want to d-" the book fell out of Sean's hands, before it could hit his face mark caught it. He pulled out a bookmark and marked his boyfriend's place. "Sean...?" He looked down and realized Sean had fallen asleep. He was so cute when he slept. Mark pulled a blanket up to where it would cover both there body's and shimmied down so his body was leveled to Sean's. Mark chuckled and wrapped his arms around Sean's. Mark pulled his boyfriends body close to his own and fell asleep cuddling him.  
Sean opened his eyes and felt mark. He carefully turned his body to face marks, "wake up dear.... We have to go out tonight." Mark opened his eyes to the younger man caressing his face and hair. "Your so cute when you sleep." Mark blushed pure red and squeezed Sean's torso. "You're cuter. And I love you for it." Mark smiled at his boyfriend. "I love you more." Mark put his forehead on Sean's, "that's not possible."


End file.
